Sachiko and Yumi's Onsen Adventure
by Witchgar
Summary: A short one shot of Sachiko's theraputic visit to an onsen with Yumi.


A/N: I'd like to send a special thank you to Chinensis' Fan who supplied the original idea for this story.

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

Sachiko and Yumi's Onsen Adventure

"You look beautiful," Yumi said as Sachiko stepped out of the hot spring. The brunette took the towel she was holding, and started gently patting the black haired woman dry. When she was finished, she took her partners hand, led Sachiko through the sliding screen, and into their room, closing it behind them.

Their room in the onsen was of a traditional style, with walls of darkly stained wood, hardwood floors and bamboo screens for doors. There was a large mat in the center if the room with pillows and blankets. The two women were the only guests there, since Sachiko rented the whole place, in order to ensure their privacy.

Sachiko saw Yumi turn toward her, releasing her hand. The brunette untied the loose robe and let it fall to the floor. Sachiko let out a sigh, as Yumi stood before her, naked. Sachiko let the towel fall from her shoulders, revealing her own nakedness to her lover. The two women walked toward each other, and embraced lovingly.

"Are you sure you want to do this," Yumi asked the beautiful woman, she held in her arms.

Sachiko nodded without hesitation, knowing that she could trust the lovely angel in front of her completely. She let Yumi guide her to the mat. Once she was kneeling, the brunette moved behind her, and started gently rubbing her neck and shoulders. She felt the tension in her shoulder blades subside.

"That's right, Sachiko my love," Yumi whispered in her ear. "Relax and breathe with me." She listened to the brunette breathe, and mimicked the pattern: inhale, hold, exhale, hold. "Your doing fine, my precious darling. Keep it up."

Yumi moved over to Sachiko's side and slowly, tenderly pushed her shoulders down until she lay down comfortably, with her head cushioned on a pillow. The brunette smiled lovingly down at her, and she felt her partner's fingertips softly caress her cheek.

Sachiko's eyes kept in contact with Yumi's, as the brunette moved down and knelt between her legs. She raised her hips so Yumi could place a pillow underneath her. After she settled back down with her knees spread and bent, her partner leaned over her and said the words that made her feel complete, "I love you, Sachiko."

Yumi's hands started running slowly, up the length of her torso and back down. She locked eyes with her companion, and saw nothing but Yumi's love for her reflected in them. Her lover's light touch was having its effect on her, with each caress sending jolts of electricity and heat through her body, that collected just above her center. Yumi repeated the cycle a number of times varying the speed and pressure, before shifting her hands inward to give attention to her chest. She gasped softly as the brunette's fingers lightly ran over her nipples as the pleasurable sensation grew withing her.

The brunette sat back, and started massaging Sachiko's thighs, up and down. This only increased her sensitivity, so that when Yumi dripped the warm, aromatic oil between her legs, each drop sent a small waves of pleasure throughout her body, eliciting soft moans to pass her lips.

Yumi's fingers spread the oil, so that the whole area between her legs was coated with the slippery substance. She then felt her lovers fingers lightly rub and pull at the outer petals of her sacred flower. The tender touch running up and down the sensitive folds, caused her hips to squirm of their own accord, and her breath became ragged as bigger waves of pleasure assaulted her senses.

Sachiko let out a low growl as Yumi's fingers focused their attention on the round nub, nestled within the folds of her most precious place. The tender touch circled her sensitive pearl, first right, then left. She cried out when Yumi squeezed the button between thumb and forefinger.

Slowly, teasingly, Yumi pushed a finger through silken folds and entered her. Sachiko squirmed when the brunette moved it around inside her, causing the little jolts of pleasure to build upon each other, increasing in intensity. Sachiko screamed her lover's name as fireworks exploded inside her, when Yumi's finger curled and pressed directly against her center. She bucked, and moaned as orgasm after orgasm rippled through her body, like waves against the shore.

Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, Yumi slowly withdrew her finger, and moved out from between her legs. The brunette took a light blanket and covered her, before snuggling in next to her.


End file.
